


Bête comme un roc

by malurette



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), Young X-Men
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, M/M, Vitriolic Best Buds, bros, i never know how i'm supposed to tag this fandom, with friends like these
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Deux vignettes sur Victor & Santo ; seront peut-être complétées par d'autres un jour ?1ère : Santo a tendance à parler sans réfléchir.2ème : Qui aime bien châtie bien.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un bottage de fesses en règle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bête comme un roc  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** New X-Men (2nd series)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Rockslide' Santo Vaccaro et 'Anole' Victor Borkowski  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il l'a bien cherché, cet enfoiré."  
>  d'après Jainas> sur un Arbre à Drabbles (16 – 22 octobre '13)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Children of the X-Men_ \-  juste avant que Rocklside passe par la fenêtre !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cet enfoiré de Santo méritait un bon bottage de fesses. Ou plutôt, vu sa masse et ses pouvoirs, un dynamitage en règle. Qu'il apprenne à fermer sa grande gueule deux minutes et réfléchir un peu avant de parler et d'agir !

Le pire c'est qu'il n'était même pas méchant : juste irréfléchi. Bête comme un roc, comme on dit. Plutôt gentil sous sa carapace quand il le veut, même. Comme un certain troll dans une certaine série de fantasy…

À côté de lui, Victor restait un gringalet, malgré son nouveau bras régénéré. Mais tant pis : il allait lui faire ravaler ses bêtises !


	2. Une preuve d'affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des engueulades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Est-ce une preuve d’affection ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** New Mutants II/New X-Men  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** ’Anole’ Victor Borkowski, ’Rockslide’ Santo Vaccaro, ’Hellion’ Julian Keller  
>  **Genre :** humour douteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Marvel, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sans toi, rien ne serait arrivé, bienfaiteur de l’humanité. » claqua sèchement Victor. »  
> d’après Chonaku55 sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sèchement, Victor intima à Santo de bien vouloir fermer sa stupide face de caillou.

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore dit ?  
\- Des conneries plus grosses que toi et tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.  
\- Woh mais c’est pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, quand même ! Monsieur Je me la pète je sais tout mieux que tout le monde !

Parmi leurs camarades, la plupart sont blasés par ces disputes, mais certains trouvent encore à s’amuser du feuilleton. Julian ne peut pas s’en empêcher :  
\- Bon les filles, vous avez fini de vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié ?


End file.
